One Piece in Spain
The Spanish dub of One Piece premiered on the channel Telecinco and the channel formally known as Fox Kids España (later known as Jetix España and now as Disney XD España) from 2003 to 2008 and was dubbed by Arait Multimedia. At March 2011 it started airing at the channel Boing and keeps airing there until today. The dub has aired up to episode 195, and as of April 2011, 68 new episodes are being dubbed. Contents show History When the show first aired on Telecinco, it received very little censorship, but List of TV channels where One Piece aired in Spain and dates. made some changes in dialogue (such as renaming Luffy's attacks into silly Spanish puns). But as the dub progressed into the Baroque Works Saga, blood was digitally erased (only the good guy's blood) and scenes were cut. The Spanish dub was similar to the Korean dub in that they wanted to make the show more localized for viewer, so as a result most Japanese (and English) text was digitally erased and written in Spanish (the art matches the Japanese very well in most cases). All of the openings and some of the endings (see below) were dubbed into Spanish. However, Telecinco only received the rights to episodes 1-102 before Jetix picked up the reigns by airing episodes 103-195. These episodes were 100% uncut visual-wise and did not have text translated to Spanish (however the Openings and Endings were still dubbed), the reason why texts are not translated as usual was because they did ran out time. On March 7, 2011, One Piece was picked up by the Turner owned Boing Channel, and has recieved higher ratings than most of the programming on the channel. Arait Multimedia had received up to episode 400 and is currently dubbing more episodes as April 2011, until episode 263. The new episodes (until 263) are scheduled to air in September 2011. Manga Anime Straw Hats' Voice Actors Characters Castilian Spanish Voice Actors Monkey D. Luffy Jaime Roca Roronoa Zoro Jorge Saudinós Nami Diana Torres Usopp José Carabias Sanji Alfredo Martínez Tony Tony Chopper Luis Vicente Ivars Nico Robin Rosa Campillo Franky Miguel Ángel P Brook No voice actor yet Voice Actors of other relevant characters Characters Castilian Spanish Voice Actors Whitebeard Luis Bajo Blackbeard Fernando Hernández Portgas D. Ace José María Carrero Smoker Pedro Tena Buggy Alfredo Martínez Shanks Leopoldo Ballesteros Mihawk Antonio Fernández Muñoz Sengoku Rafael Azcárraga Gol D. Roger Jaime Roca Name changes in Castilian dub Character Names ■Roronoa Zoro is called Zorro Ronoa. ■Usopp is called Usuff. ■Piiman, Tamanegi, and Ninjin have their names translated to Spanish. They are Pimiento, Cebolla and Zanahoria, respectively. ■Going Merry is called Alma de Merry (Merry's Soul). ■Mihawk is called El Cetrero Fantasmal (The Ghostly falconer). Sometimes he is also called by his real name as seen in episode 045 where he is called Mihawk, the (AKA) El Cetrero Fantasmal ■Arlong has a different epithet: Escualo (Shark) instead of "The Saw". ■Shichibukai were called by their original name, but around Whiskey Peak arc they started to be called Guerreros del Rey de los Siete Mares (Warriors of the Seven Seas' King), a not very accurate translation. ■Hatchan is called Octy. ■Kuroobi is called Black Belt. ■Commodore Pudding Pudding is called Pudin Pudin. ■Captain Nezumi is called Rata (Rata is the Spanish for Rat). ■Smoker is called Malhumo. His name is a mix between "mal humor" (moodiness) and "humo" (smoke). ■Laboon is called Rabún. ■Igaram is called Igarapoi. ■Baroque Works' numbers are changed from cardinal to ordinal, and the "Mr." is translated. For example, Mr. 3 is called Don Tercero (Mr. Third). ■Carue is called Calú. ■Kuromarimo is called Kuromarino, and so, Chessmarimo is called Chessmarino. ■Dalton is called Dolton. ■Negikuma Maria is called Osa Negi. if the Spanish for (female) Bear. Negi is left in Japanese. ■The Isshi-20 are called Los 20 Medis (Medis may come from Médicos, the Spanish for Doctors). ■Hiluluk is called Huruku. ■Crocodile is called Cocodrilo (Literal Spanish translation). ■Kohza is called Koza. ■Portgas D. Ace is called Portgas D. As (Spanish for Ace). ■Kurohige and Shirohige have their names translated (Barbanegra and Barbablanca, respectively) but Shirohige is also called Mostacho Albino (Albino Moustache) sometimes. ■Kung-Fu Dugongs are called Karatekas Dugong. ■Barbarossa is called Barba Rusa (Russian Beard). ■Pell is called Pelu. ■Bon Kurei is called sometimes Bon Clay and other times is called Bonkure. ■Sanji's "Mr. Prince" epithet is translated to just "Príncipe" (Prince), but one time he was called "Don Príncipe", what fits with Baroque Works members' translations. ■Tsumegeri Guards are called Tropa Sumeregi (Tsumeregi Troup). It's curious that the narrator says the name right calling them "Tsumegeri", but all the other characters call them "Tsumeregi". ■Daz Bones is known as El Golpeador (The Walloper) instead of "The Killer". ■Zenny's name is written as "Zeny". This, however, only happens in one episode, so it's possible it's just an error. ■Donquixote Doflamingo is called Donquijote Doflamingo, making more obvious the reference on his name. ■Enel is called Ener. ■Marley Brothers are called Hermanos Murray (Murray Brothers). Places ■East Blue, West Blue, North Blue and South Blue are translated to Spanish. They are called Mar del Este, Mar del Oeste, Mar del Norte y Mar del Sur, respectively (Mar is the Spanish for Sea). ■The All Blue is called Gran Índigo (Great Indigo). ■Cocoyasi Village is changed to Villa Coconut. ■Drum Island is changed to Isla Yembé. ■Alabasta is called Arabasta. ■Alubarna is called Albarna. ■Goat Island is translated: Isla de la Cabra. ■Mock Town is translated to La Ciudad de la Mofa, however, one time it was also called "Mock Town, La Ciudad de la Mofa". Devil Fruits Original Name Dub Translation Gomu Gomu no Mi Frutas Goma Goma (lit. Gum Gum Fruit) Hito Hito no Mi Fruta Hominizante (lit. Hominizating Fruit) Mane Mane no Mi Fruta Copiadora (lit. Copier Fruit) Supa Supa no Mi Fruta Tajadera (lit. Chopper Fruit) Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund Fruta Caninera (lit. Dog-making Fruit) Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Jackal Fruta Canizante, Chacal del Desierto (Dog-making Fruit, Desert Jackal) Ori Ori no Mi Fruta Carcelera (Trapping Fruit) Bane Bane no Mi Fruta Saltarina (Jumping Fruit) Others ■The Devil Fruits are changed to Nueces de Belcebú (Beelzebub nuts), but sometimes are also called Frutas del Demonio (Demon Fruits). ■Beli are called Doblones (Spanish for Doubloons). ■Baroque Works is changed to Banda Baroque (Baroque Gang). ■The Den-Den Mushi is called Caracolófono mix of Caracol (Snail) and Teléfono (Phone). ■The Rumble Balls are called Píldoras Reactivas (Reactive Pills). ■The Clima Tact is called Ataque Climático (Climatic Attack). ■In Episode 151, the World Government is called "Gobierno Central" (Central Government). Since it's not ever mentioned again, it's unknown if that name will keep in future episodes of the dub. ■Shanks' epithet is El Rojo (The Red one) instead of Red-Haired. Translation Errors ■Sometimes during the Arabasta saga, the Grandline was called Gran Índigo. However, this was the name they gave to the All Blue, so when that happens it just brings confusion. ■In the Warship Island arc, Nelson Royale is said to be an admiral, but he is a commodore. ■Chopper's voice actor had several vocal registers: one high for his Brain Point and other deeper for most of his other transformations. The problem is that since Episode 122, both voices mix sometimes, resulting on a Brain Point Chopper with deep voice. ■In Episode 192 Enel says his fruit is "Rogia" type instead of "Logia". However, since the therm has never been said again, it's still unkown if it's a change of just a mislead. Censorship/Edits ■Most text was translated into Spanish in episodes 1-102. ■Blood was erased from good characters in episodes 52-102. ■Usopp's name was changed to Usuff and became an Iberian Muslim that said "Allah" frequently. ■Baroque Works members, Gan Fall and Mihawk talk in Old Castilian, and Shandora citizens talk in an Indian-like dialect. ■Alabasta citizens have an Arabian accent. ■Laffitte has French accent. ■When a Den-Den Mushi is being used, the voice that sounds is the snail's one, so it doesn't matter who uses it, it'll be always sound the same robotic-like voice. ■In Episode 85, the scene where Hiluluk is shown naked is censored, showing a close-up of his face instead. ■In Episode 120, the Tsumegeri Guards "aument the presion of the water inside their bodies" instead of "drinking the Hero Water". This may be due to a bad translation. ■Carue (Calú) has his own spanish voice actor: Leopoldo Ballesteros, who also is the voice actor of Shanks. ■Most of the animals have their own spanish voice actors too, like Stronger. ■Marley Brothers have Italian accent. Openings and Endings All the Openings were dubbed into Spanish: ■Opening 1 Español 1 ■Opening 2 Español 2 ■Opening 3 Español 3 ■Opening 4 Español 4 Most of the Endings were dubbed into Spanish, however endings 4, 5, 10, 11, 12 were only partially aired and endings 3 didn't air at all. This is no explantion for this bizarre occurance. At Boing Channel's broadcast, the endings are not airing. ■Ending 1 Español 5 ■Ending 2 Español 6 ■Ending 4 Español 15 ■Ending 5 Español 7 ■Ending 6 Español 8 ■Ending 7 Español 9 ■Ending 8 Español 10 ■Ending 9 Español 11 ■Ending 10 Español 12 ■Ending 11 Español 13 ■Ending 12 Español 14 Videogames Spanish logo for the videogame "One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 1: The Treasure Beneath the Waves" Spanish logo for the videogame "One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2: The Awakening of a Hero" Some of the videogames got PAL releases. These were: ■One Piece: Grand Adventure (GC/PS2). ■One Piece: Round the Land (PS2). ■One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 1: El Tesoro Bajo las Olas (Wii). ■One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2: El Despertar del Héroe (Wii). ■One Piece: Gigant Battle! (NDS) The translation for Unlimited Cruise 1 and 2 is more faithful than the dub and manga ones. See also ■ One Piece in Catalonia ■ One Piece in Basque ■ One Piece in Galician ■ One Piece in Valenciá External Links ■Arait Multimedia's Website Category:One Piece International